The Society of the Broken Hearted
by Princess Amanda
Summary: Helga confesses her love to Arnold, who then tells her he doesn't feel the same way. When Helga becomes depressed, only Arnold can help her. It's pure, unadulterated sap. Complete
1. Prologue: Seemingly Innocent

_Disclaimer: I don't like admitting that I don't own things. It sucks. I don't own Hey Arnold! All I own is a copy of the Hey Arnold! The Movie DVD_ that doesn't even play._ And since that's probably not going to change between now and the end of the story, this applies to all chapters of the story, and if it does somehow change, I'll be sure to let you know. Deal?_  
  
**A/N:** My first Hey Arnold! fic (that you know about)...but don't be easy on me since this is by no means my first fic ever. This story didn't originally have a prologue (Chapter 1 was one but I changed my mind). I made it up right now, as I'm typing this note I'm making up the prologue in my head to feel you guys out. I finished the whole story, it's in a notebook next to my foot waiting to be typed, but I'm a lazy person. But I'm easy to please. All I ask is one good review. If one person cares, that person deserves to see how it plays out, methinks...especially since it's already written. If no one cares...then I'll put it with my collection of fanfics I've never typed up. Deal? Now enjoy.

* * *

Prologue: Seemingly Innocent  
  
Nobody expected it out of Pheobe Heyerdahl. This story isn't hers, but she is the one that inadvertantly started it. Nobody expected this out of the usually shy girl, but four words out of her mouth forever changed the lives of her friends...and a soul lurking in the shadows. And yet, these four words were so innocent by themselves. They had been used many times by the girl. However, it was the order she put them in that made them so important.  
  
It had happened afterschool one day. Pheobe asked Helga to hold the bus...and to remember to actually do so this time. Helga rolled her eyes and agreed to, so Pheobe went to find the one to whom she uttered these four magical words.  
  
She found him just as he himself was about to board the bus. _Now or never time, Pheobe,_ she told herself. Taking in a deep breath, Pheobe called out, "Hey, Gerald!"  
  
Gerald turned to see Pheobe. "Can we talk a moment?" Pheobe asked hopefully.  
  
Gerald shrugged. "Sure."  
  
Pheobe led Gerald back away a bit from the people so they couldn't hear, but close enough they could run to catch the bus when Helga once again forgot to hold it for her. Not that Pheobe didn't trust her best friend...she just knew that sometimes Helga was too caught up in herself, and she wanted to be prepared.  
  
"Gerald, there's something I've wanted to tell you for some time. I just don't know how to say it," Pheobe told him.  
  
Gerald smiled at her. "How about you just say it?"  
  
Pheobe nodded, once again sucking in deep life giving oxygen. Then she uttered those four seemingly innocent words in such an order that she inadvertantly changed five lives.  
  
"I like you, Gerald."

* * *

Good, bad, indifferent? Let me know. Yours may be the vote that decides the fate of this story. 


	2. Chapter One: Confessions of the Soul

**A/N**: I would personally like to thank my one reviewer, CRPLOVE. And since I promised all I needed was one review, here, with no further atchoo, is Chapter One. (Though it is short, I promise the chapters tend to get a bit longer as I go along.)  
  
_Disclaimer: Nothing's changed._

* * *

Chapter One: Confessions of the Soul  
  
It was a typical sunny day in Hillwood. There was nothing seemingly special about the day.  
  
Except for one little girl. For one nine-year-old, this was the most perfect day, and she hoped against hope that nothing was going to ruin it.  
  
For today was the day Helga G. Pataki was going to let down the barriers. Today, Helga would reveal her deepest, darkest secret.  
  
Helga was finally confess her love to Arnold.  
  
Though Helga wasn't exactly one hundred percent sure as to why she had chosen that particular day, she knew it was because of her best friend, Pheobe Heyerdahl, that Helga knew she had to do this.  
  
Though Pheobe was a shy girl, she had recently confessed to Gerald Johansen that she had a crush on him. Turned out, Gerald liked her back.  
  
Helga decided if the shy Pheobe could be brave enough to confess how she felt to her crush, Helga could be, too.  
  
After getting ready for school, Helga took in a deep breath.  
  
"Today's the day, Helga, ol' girl," Helga told herself. "You can do this."

* * *

Helga sat next to Pheobe on the bus, as per usual.  
  
"Pheebs," she said so no one but the girl next to her could hear what she had to say, "today I confess that I'm obsessed with 'ice cream'."  
  
Pheobe gasped. "Helga, are you sure?"  
  
Helga sucked in a deep breath. "Yes," she said. "Today--or never."  
  
That's very brave, Helga," Pheobe said.  
  
Helga looked at Arnold and swallowed hard. "I know," she whispered.

* * *

The morning had dragged along slowly, every passing moment leaving Helga's heart yearning all the more.  
  
Finally, at lunchtime, Helga couldn't take it anymore. She walked straight up to Arnold and his friends.  
  
"Hey, Football-head," Helga said, a bit friendlier than usual. "Can we talk? In private?"  
  
Arnold glanced at the friends he was lunching with and shrugged. "Sure, Helga," he said.  
  
Helga took Arnold outside and behind the garbage cans where she usually hid. Immediately, she pulled out her locket and held it to her chest. "Oh, sweet Arnold," Helga started, "how I've always wondered how this moment would be, and yet, I never thought it'd be like this...  
  
"Arnold, it was not just the heat of the moment, but the passion of my heart that made me confess my love to you atop the FTi building! Since that very first moment you offered your umbrella and told me that you liked my bow because it was pink like my pants, my heart belonged to you!"  
  
Helga paused to look at her locket, and then back to Arnold. "Arnold, I love you."  
  
The silence was so thick, it could have strangled Helga. Finally, Arnold spoke. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
Helga gasped as if the air were being stolen from her body.  
  
"Why?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"I just don't feel the same way," Arnold said.  
  
Helga fought back the tears. "Yeah, well, who says I care houw _you_ feel, Arnoldo! Maybe I just wanted to get it off my chest!" Helga snapped.  
  
"Helga," Arnold started.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Hair Boy." With that, Helga ran off in a flash.  
  
Helga ran all the way to the girl's restroom and locked herself into one of the stalls. A single, lonely tear streamed down Helga's face.  
  
"It's not like really believed he'd love you back, anyway," Helga sighed to herself.

* * *

If you seriously hate it, tell me. If not...tell me. Remember, just one review. 


	3. Chapter Two: Avoidance Pain

**A/N:** Once again, I'd like to thank my reviewers! CRPLOVE, Jesus Freak16, thanks! And symbol reviewer (I'll just call you The Artist Formerly Known as Pepsi 'cause the symbol won't show up for some reason), thank you for pointing out my mistakes. I'm going to try to catch those this time...but as I type from copy and when I glance it over don't always catch what I left out, please bear with me. I'm thinking of revamping this story when all is said and done anyway. Also of note, during this chapter I realized I have no concept of time...but seeing as Arnold and gang was originally only 3.5 years younger than I, I decided it didn't matter.  
  
_Disclaimer: Something's changed! No, not really. Just joshing._

* * *

Chapter Two: Avoidance Pain  
  
Nobody saw Helga in school the rest of the day. After school, Pheobe decided to stop by Helga's and check in on her.  
  
Miriam allowed Pheobe to go right on up, explaining Helga had called home sick. However, Helga's door was locked and she wouldn't let anyone in.  
  
"Helga, it can't possibly be that bad," Pheobe said from outside Helga's door.  
  
"Yeah, it's only my worst fear come true," Helga said sarcastically, but her voice was soft.  
  
"So Arnold doesn't like you back like that," Pheobe said. "It's not the end of the world."  
  
"Not for you," Helga answered. "But for me--I think it was."

* * *

The next day, Helga stayed home from school. Except for Pheobe, nobody was too concerned.  
  
Helga did return to school the day after that, however--twenty minutes late. After explaining to Mr. Simmons that the power in her house had gone out during the night and she overslept because her alarm didn't go off, she took her usual seat near the back and slouched down. If nobody saw her, that would be perfect.  
  
But today wasn't exactly Helga's day. For classtime, Mr. Simmons once again assigned poetry projects, and he hasked Helga if she might volunteer to read hers first.  
  
"I don't know, Mr. Simmons. It's not really as good as you might expect," Helga said flatly.  
  
"Oh come on, Helga! We're our own toughest critics," Mr. Simmons urged.  
  
"Oh, no, I insist," Helga said, but she couldn't get out of it. Helga sighed as she read. "My heart is a black hole/that may never know joy/all because of the/torment of a dumb boy."  
  
"Why, Helga, that's...why don't you see me after class?" Mr. Simmons said.  
  
Helga slumped back down in her desk. _Perfect..._

* * *

After Mr. Simmons asked if everything was fine and Helga explained she was still feeling sick, it was lunchtime.  
  
"Pheebs, I'm not that hungry. Why don't we get an extra recess in?" Helga suggested.  
"I suppose I could eat on the playground," Pheobe said.  
  
"Great. Let's go."  
  
The two girls walked onto the playgrownd and sat on the swings.  
  
Deciding now was the best time to find out, Pheobe asked, "Helga, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm just fine," Helga said. "I took some time off to gather my thoughts, and I couldn't be better."  
  
Pheobe didn't believe her for a second. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yep. The way I figure it, I should be fine if I forget about...the incident," Helga answered.  
  
Pheobe sighed, knowing Helga was hiding herself beind that mask again. "Helga, I wish that--"  
  
"Pheebs? Just swing."  
  
"Swinging!"

* * *

The girls went back to class early after lunch, at Helga's insistance. Not too long after, Mr. Simmons entered. "Why, hello girls!" he greeted. "You're back from lunch early?"  
  
"To make up for the fact I was late this morning," Helga replied fakely, like she used to when Miss Slovak was still there.  
  
But Mr. Simmons, having seen more of Helga's special self than the teacher that knew her as Olga's little sister, saw right through it. "Helga, I know there's something wrong, but I won't pry," he said. "But if you want to talk..."  
  
"Criminey," Helga muttered.  
Before the conversation even had a chance to continue, the class started coming back in from lunch. The whole thing dropped and Mr. Simmons settled the class in order to teach.

* * *

"He, Pheobe, wait up!" a familiar voice called out after school.  
  
Pheobe turned around and waited for the boy with the misshapen head to catch up with her. "Hello, Arnold," she greeted.  
  
"How come I didn't see you or Helga at lunch or recess?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Helga wasn't very hungry at lunchtime, and she was tired at recess," Pheobe explained. "Or...that's what she said."  
  
"You don't think she was telling the truth?"  
  
Pheobe sighed, knowing Helga might very well brain her for what she was about to do. "She very well may have been, Arnold, but I believe her major motive is just to avoid you. Normally, I wouldn't betray her feelings like this--but I'm worried."  
  
"Why are you worried? Everyone bounces back from heartache. I mean looka t me. I mean Ruth, Lila, _and_ Summer," Arnold said. "Helga's a lot tougher than me."  
  
Pheobe smiled sadly. "Wahtever you say, Arnold." She started to walk away when a thought to her. Oh, yes, Helga would make sure nobody found Pheobe's body pieces when she was done. "Arnold, who was there for you those times? When your heart was broken, who was there to help pick up the pieces?"  
  
A look of realization washed over Arnold's face. "Helga," he said.  
  
"I wonder--who's going to pick up the pieces for her?"

* * *

I wonder indeed...you know the deal, just one review. 


	4. Chapter Three: The Bigger They Are

**A/N**: I'd like to thank my reviewers! Jesus Freak16, hollypotter52...you guys rule. So here it is, Chapter 3. Of note this is my least and most favorite chapter. Least because I think it's corny. Most because it guest stars my alter ego (inside joke) Dr. Bliss. :)And, as always, one review. And I'll try to update faster (I'm going to type up the rest of the story tonight so all I have to do is post). So leave me them reviews. :)  
  
_Disclaimer: My HA! The Movie DVD doesn't even play, remember?_

* * *

Chapter Three: The Bigger They Are...  
  
Arnold didn't know how to process all he had been given in the past week. Helga loved him--but Arnold was only her friend, maybe. Okay, so the real reason she did nice things for him sometimes was because she loved him. But why did she do the mean things? And how could she have a crush on him for fully two-thirds of their lives?  
  
The only thing evident to Arnold at this time was that he needed to talk to Helga.  
  
But she wouldn't have it. He tried to call her, but she hung up on him before he could say, "Hey, Helga, it's--". So he tried to go to her house, but Miriam insisted Helga wasn't home. Arnold gave in, figuring if Helga wanted to talk to him, she would.  
  
But he couldn't help but hope that would be sooner than later.

* * *

Helga walked slowly to class and slumped in her seat, as per usual these days. Helga caught a glace of the Football Head looking at her, and she slumped further down.  
  
It wasn't fair! Why wouldn't he let her forget? Why did he always have to look so pitiful and serve as a constant reminder? It was torture.  
  
Helga didn't know if she could take much more of this hurt. She had to do _something_...and soon.  
  
But Helga had to wonder--what could she do?  
  
Just then, Mr. Simmons entered the classroom and looked straight at the top of Helga's head.  
  
"Helga, can you come up here, please?" he requsted.  
  
Sighing, Helga did as she was told. "Dr. Bliss is here today," Mr. Simmons said quietly, taking her aside. "I think maybe you should pop in and pay her a visit."  
  
Helga raised half of her monobrow quizzically and Mr. Simmons further explained, "It's just that you haven't been your special self lately and I thought maybe if you spoke with someone, you might feel beter."  
  
Helga shrugged as the teacher wrote her a pass. It was no skin off her nose...

* * *

Dr. Bliss looked at her notes, trying ot decide who's class she might observe today, when there was a soft knock at her door.  
  
Looking up, she called "Come in!"  
  
Slowly, the door opened, revealing a girl in a familiar pink dress with matching bow in her pigtails.  
  
"Helga!" Dr. Bliss replied, pleasantly surprised. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
Helga shut the door behind her. "Mr. Simmons says I'm not being my 'special' self," Helga replied normally.  
  
Dr. Bliss stood at her desk. "Where would you like to sit?"  
  
"The couch is fine," Helga grumbled.  
  
Dr. Bliss nodded as she sat in the big chair and Helga sat on the couch. "Why would Mr. Simmons think you're not being yourself?"  
  
Helga shurgged. "I don't know. I'm not the guy."  
  
Dr. Bliss sighed to herself. Helga was going to be difficult--but she didn't mind the challenge.  
  
"Okay, Helga. Has anyone else expressed concern about your behavior?"  
  
"No," Helga said, her voice caught. Quickly, Helga turned her head away from the doctor.  
  
"Anything you want to ge off your midn, Helga?"  
  
Silence. "Helga, you know anything you tell me will stay between us."  
  
Helga mumbled something. "Pardon?"  
  
Helga sighed. "I _don't_ want to _talk_ about it."  
  
"Helga, I hear your anger--" Dr. Bliss started.  
  
Helga turned back to the doctor, tears streaming down her face. "I'm not angry!" Helga snapped. "I'm just annoyed and frustrated and everyone wants to talk about something I'd rather forget--and..."  
  
Helga's voice caught as she started to sob. "I can't," she finished, her voice much softer.  
  
Dr. Bliss immediately tried to comfort Helga, and as she did she couldn't help hearing a nearly inaudible, "Two-thirds of my life..."

* * *

At lunchtime, Arnold asked to talk to Pheobe.  
  
"Great, leave me here with Tall Hair Boy, whydoncha?" Helga asked, though it didn't have it's full bite.  
  
Pheobe smiled at her friend before walking off with Arnold.  
  
"So, what's eating you?" Gerald asked.  
  
"Nothing, _Geraldo_," Helga answered.  
  
Gerald raised an eyebrow. "I can tell," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not in the mood," Helga replied. She had nothing else to say on the matter.  
  
Gerald just stared at her. "Call me crazy, Helga, but sometimes I think that Arnold's right about you."  
  
Helga bit her lip. "Oh, what do you know?" Helga sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arnold and Pheobe were having their own conversation.  
  
"She won't talk to me, Pheobe," Arnold sighed. "How can I help her if she avoids me?"  
  
"Arnold, what are your exact feelings for Helga?" Pheobe demanded.  
  
Arnold took a deep breath. "I don't love her," Arnold said. "But I do care about her. I want to help her, Pheobe."  
  
Pheobe smiled. "And I'm sure you can. If only there was a way to show her it won't hurt forever."  
  
Arnold smiled to himself. "Pheobe, I think I have an idea! I have to show Helga heartbreak will go away! I'll find people who've had their hearts broken and got over it! Maybe they could convince Helga it won't last!"  
  
"I don't know..I know Helga, and she wouldn't want people to know how she feels," Pheobe said.  
  
Arnold thought for a moment. "Maybe they won't hve to know."

* * *

You know the drill. 


	5. Chapter Four: 3 Small Words

**A/N:** You know how I said last chapter was my favorite? I lied. This one is! Thanks again for your review, Jesus Freak16. I decided this story is like so dedicated to you because...well, you read it. :) And a special thank you to last chapter's guest reviewer RuffMaster. Dude, it is so an honor! I love your fic and I was like, "Whoa. This is awesome!" :) Cookies to all! And more cookies to anyone who knows where I got this chapter's title from.  
  
_Disclaimer: Something changed. I bought a new HA! DVD. I got one that works, now._

* * *

Chapter Four: 3 Small Words  
  
When she got home that night, it was business as usual for Helga. Miriam was passed out in the kitchen and Bob was yelling on the phone with a client.  
  
Helga sighed, in the back of her mind wishing she could tell them. Deep down, she knew her parents loved her. The problem was they forgot to show it, or even tell her. When they noticed that she wasn't Olga's deformed shadow, they showed in their own way that they cared. They just didn't do it enough for Helga to feel that she could talk to them.  
  
So Helga ignored them and slowly marched up the stairs to her room. Maybethey'd forget she was there...  
  
"Hey, Olga! Get down here!" Big Bob yelled up the stairs.  
  
"It's _Helga_, Dad!" she corrected as she followed orders. "H-E-L-G-"  
  
"I know how to spell!" Big Bob snapped. "Your mother and I are taking a potential client out to dinner. You'll have to fend for yourself tonight."  
  
Helga sighed. Of course. But at least she didn't have to spend the evening with her parents.  
  
"Okay," Helga said. "You and Miriam have fun tonight."  
  
She was about to go upstairs when Bob asked, "What's your angle, girl?"  
  
Helga looked puzzled. "What are you talking about, Bob?"  
  
"You're usually sassing me and suddenly you don't talk back? How much is this going to cost me?"  
  
"_Nothing_, Bob." Helga was hoping that he'd just let it drop.  
  
"I'm going to be late if I keep talking to you," Bob told her. "But after dinner, missie, I'm going to find out what you did."  
  
Helga groaned. The last thing she needed was Bob prying. She decided to call Pheobe. Maybe they could have a late dinner...

* * *

Arnold smiled, proud of himself. He was sure that his plan would at least get Helga talking, and she'd start to feel better. And best of all...nobody knew what he was up to.  
  
He had decided to take a break in the park and rest on a bench. As he did, he did a lot of thinking. He remembered how he had reacted the first time Helga said she loved him.  
  
_"I think I need to go lie down," Arnold said.  
  
"I'll do it with you!" Helga exclaimed._  
  
Ah, yes, he remembered now. Helga was _really_ crazy. But, that didn't bother him as much as it might some people. Arnold had a lot of questions for her, but they'd have to wait until she would at least talk to him.  
  
Arnold frowned. The more he thought about it, he liked the kiss on the FTi building...it was just...unexpected. And he didn't mind the Romeo and Juliet kiss...it was just...long.  
  
Arnold wanted to talk to Helga so bad. He definitely liked her as a friend, he knew that and hoped Helga did, too. If Helga would open up more, he might start to like-like her. But love? He couldn't get his head around it. How could she be so certain? They were only nine, and that was what scared him. He didn't know why it was age alone, because he wasn't afraid of love nor was he afraid of Helga.  
  
Arnold shook his thoughts from his head. He had to continue working on his project.

* * *

Pheobe had been more than willing to spend dinner with Helga, and the two went to a nearby pizza parlor. Though the two had been silent to this point, after ordering their piza, Pheobe decided to talk to her friend.  
  
"Gerald is worried about you," she stated factually, as it were just that, a fact she had come across in her studies.  
  
"So what if Tall Hair Boy is worried about me? It's no skin off my nose!" Helga replied.  
  
Pheobe nodded. "I suppose..."  
  
"I mean, jeesh! I never asked him to be concerned! It's not like I said, 'Geraldo, worry about me, Please?' Why should I care?"  
  
Pheobe smiled inwardly. She owed Gerald a favor, and she knew just the one where he wouldn't ask for many details.  
  
"Pheebs, why does it hurt so much?"  
  
The question was whispered so softly that Pheobe almost didn't hear it, and perhaps Helga would have preferred it that way. But Pheobe's heart couldn't ignore it.  
  
"That's something I just don't know, Helga," Pheobe replied aplogetically. "I swear on my life I'd never betray you, Helga. If you were to open up to me, maybe I could help?"  
  
Helga just nodded. When the pizza came, the two just ate in silence.

* * *

Big Bob was waiting for Helga when she got home. She couldn't believe he wasn't watching The Wheel, but she kept that to herself.  
  
"Just where have you been, little missie?" he demanded.  
  
"I was eating dinner with Pheobe," Helga replied tiredly.  
  
"What are you hiding from me, Helga Geraldine Pataki?" Bob demanded, quite annoyed.  
  
Helga raised half of her monobrow. Most of the time he couldn't remember her _first_ name and now he was giving her the _full name_ call?  
  
"Nothing," Helga groaned. "I already told you that!"  
  
It was then another one of Helga's wishes were denied---Bob realized something was wrong. Waiting for his big "suck-it-up-you're-a-Pataki" speech, what Bob said honestly surprised her.  
  
"You okay, girl?"  
  
Helga smiled weakly. Her father would never know how much those three small words meant to her.  
  
"Yeah, Dad," she replied.  
  
They stood in silence for a few moments before Bob said, "I'm missing The Wheel. You wanna watch with me?"  
  
Helga shook her head. "I'm going to go to bed." As Bob and Helga went their separate ways, despite the fact she had no clue as to why, Helga realized she felt the tiniest bit better.

* * *

You know the drill. One review. Oh, yeah, I forgot. More cookies all around this story has the most reviews out of any I've written ever. :) 


	6. Chapter Five: The Society of the Broken ...

**A/N**: I am the shocked. Six different reviewers! Wow. Like...wow. Anyway, my thanks to: Jesus Freak16, DarthRoden, hollypotter5253, The Artist (symbol person!), CRPLOVE, and Hazy. Please accept my gift of...uh...a new chapter? Okay, I'm cheap. Sue me. :) Oh, and this adventure is almost done. This chapter and the epilogue. But don't worry, I'm working on another one.  
  
_Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't have two different episodes on on two different channels at the same time. That's just annoying when I'm getting ready for school and I'm like, "NickToons...Nickelodeon...NickToons...Nickelodeon..." They've got to move one of those by exactly one half hour, methinks._

* * *

Chapter Five: The Society of the Broken Hearted  
  
The next morning, Arnold asked Pheobe to come over. He felt bad about calling her so early on a Saturday, but she did agree to come.  
  
Pheobe had never actually been in Arnold's room before, Arnold realized. No girl had been in Arnold's room before--well, invited, anyway. But Arnold wanted her to see his project before Helga did. Pehobe's opinion would be a big help.  
  
Pheobe arrived quickly, and together they walked up to Arnold's room. Arnold allowed Pheobe to sit in his computer chair as he showed her a movie he'd made.  
  
When it was done, Pheobe smiled. "It's good, Arnold, but I feel that it's missing something important."  
  
"Is it?" Arnold asked confused.  
  
"Arnold, may I see the camera?"

* * *

Helga didn't know why she was doing this. Pheobe called her and insisted she come over to Arnold's. Helga tried to protest, but Pheobe swore it was important.  
  
"It better be, Pheebs," Helga muttered to herself as the boarding house came into view. "Because if it's not, I'll kill you."  
  
When Helga got to the boarding house, Arnold's grandmother answered the door.  
  
"Why, Eleanor, you're back from your trip!" she greeted cheerfully.  
  
The hint of a smile tugged at Helga's lips. "Yes, well, I had to. I have important business with Arnold."  
  
"Of course. He's upstairs with the visiting princess. I'm sure they're waiting for you to start the diplomatic meeting."  
  
"Thank you," Helga said and led herself up to Arnold's room. Sure enough, Arnold and Pheobe were waiting for her.  
  
"So what's this all about? I have more important things to do on a Saturday, you know," Helga spat.  
  
"I'll be waiting outside your door, Arnold," Pheobe said before leaving Arnold and Helga alone.  
  
_Great,_ Helga thought. _I'll have to escape from the window if I don't want to pound Pheobe._  
  
As Helga was calculating how fast she'd have to climb down te fire escape before anyone beat her to the bottom, Arnold's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"I made something for you," Arnold told her. "It's sort of a present. I hope it makes you feel better."  
  
Arnold sat Helga down and opened up the movie he made for her.  
  
It opened with a title card that read "The Society of the Broken Hearted" followed by Arnold on the screen. "If you're watching this, you're probably Helga G. Pataki. Helga, I didn't mean to hurt you, but you will get over it. I know you, Helga. You wouldn't willingly get advice from _anyone_. So I took out a camera and asked others all about their heartaches. Watch this movie, Helga, and hopefully you'll realize you're not alone and you will bounce back."  
  
Helga watched attentively as images of her classmates and trusted adults explained former heartaches. Stinky, Pheobe, Eugene, Coach and Trish Wittenberg, Phil...people she saw all the time. And sure enough, they'd all gotten over it.  
  
The final scene came up. It wasn't really edited, it was just added on. "I'm ready, Arnold," Pheobe's voice said in the background.  
  
"I don't know where to start when it comes to heartache," movie Arnold explained. "Ruth, Summer, Lila...all I know is that I was lucky to have my friend Helga there. I really like Helga, and if given a chance to see more of the girl behind the bully, I think there'd be a chance I might actually like-like her. I care so much about her, and I _do_ at least love her like a friend. Everything's more confusing when I'm around her, but all I know is it breaks my heart to see her broken hearted."  
  
Movie background Pheobe cried out, "That was so sweet!" before the movie stopped.  
  
Helga took in adeep breath and sat in silence, feeling Arnold's wondering gaze. "That was pure, unadulterated sap, Football Head," she finally said.  
  
"I meant it."  
  
A tear trickled down Helga's face. She couldn't help it. It was the sweetest thing anyone had done for her.  
  
Helga stared straight at Arnold pathetically. "Oh, Arnold!" she whispered.  
  
Arnold quickly embraced Helga in a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder. (A/N: She's still sitting, you know. I know she's taller than Arnold and crying on his shoulder would be awkward...not that sitting makes it better...shh.) Helga felt so right in Arnold's arms.  
  
After the sobs died down a bit, Helga sniffed. "I think I'll always love you, Arnold," she breathed into his shoulder.  
  
"Who knows, Helga? Maybe when we're older, I'll feel the same way."  
  
Helga smiled to herself. She could wait, she knew that. But then another thought occured to her. She raised her head and looked Arnold straight in the eye. "Hey, Arnold. Can I have my pink book back?"

* * *

Review please. Almost done. There's somebody who still has to put in their two-cents...I think you know who. 


	7. Epilogue: The Day After Tomorrow

**A/N:** I can't believe it's the end of this adventure. I'd like to thank Jesus Freak16 and CRPLOVE, my last chapters reviewers. I'd like to once again thank everyone and because you all are so freaking awesome, I'm working on another HA! fic. And yes, someone was conspicuously missing from my story...someone that we all know would have been there. He's here at the very end of the epilogue. Yep. I decided it just worked better that way. So...read and enjoy...and still review!  
  
_Disclaimer: You are kidding me, right?_

* * *

Epilogue: The Day After Tomorrow  
  
That Monday in school, life returned somewhat to normal. Helga G. Pataki was back, full force, picking on fellow students. She even continued to pick on Arnold. But as a keen observer noticed, it wasn't as often. In fact, she only seemed to to keep up appearances. It was becoming quite evident that she probably wouldn't be a bully forever.  
  
As Pheobe and Gerald were now closer, Pheobe made him get better acquainted with Helga. He didn't fight it as much as he might have before the ordeal, but that particular Monday he saw more good in Helga than he had in six years. In the future, one might not remember a time Helga and Gerald didn't get along...nor would the future friends themselves remember it started with a "hey".  
  
Arnold decided to piece together the puzzle that was Helga G. Pataki, but for some reason he always felt he was missing a piece. That Monday, he started diligently working to put the pieces together, but if he had known that it took one red shoe to make everything fall into place, it wouldn't have taken him as long as it did. In the future, he did like Helga more and more with each passing day, and...well, I can't give everything away. Leave that up to the imagination.  
  
As for the one whose presence was existant but never made known, that Monday he was happy. He couldn't have been happier, for the one he loved was happy. In the future, his obsession was nothing more than a mere after thought for his love for Helga was true and her happiness was all that mattered, that Monday he decided that his presence should once again be felt to help his beloved return to normalacy.  
  
And as he sat in the nurse's office treating his nosebleed as the nurse kindly taped up his glasses for him, Brainy smiled to himself, glad that his Helga was back.

* * *

I know that sucked. Oh well. Until next time! 


End file.
